Goblet of Vegas
by thisguyyouknow
Summary: The first task was changed due to reasons and now each of the champions must fight there way through this New Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fallout New Vegas or Harry Potter they are created by Bethesda and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

 **Hi this is my first fic and inspiration for it goes to fg7dragon's 'Otsutsuki transmigrant' and SmilingJester's 'vulpine wizard' which get a little weird at the return but is great to read Gender-bend and all.**

It started out with a kiss. Cho Chang saw seventh year Ravenclaw Mary Garfunkel (Last names are hard) making out with a Durmstrang student. Said Durmstrang student overheard Karkaroff telling Viktor the first task was dragons, and was very talkative when otherwise 'distracted' and not using his mouth. Convincing (Read:Blackmail) Mary that it was in her best interest to give any information about other schools (unless her boyfriend would find out which he did anyway Cho was kind of a bitch) netted Cho the juiciest gossip since Ginny got a picture of Harry in the shower that soon became a staple in many a Hogwarts girls (and professors) hidden compartments. Looking back all she could think of is how did it end up like this.

* * *

"I demand that we change the tasks" an irate female yelled, her name was Madam Maxim "When I accepted the competition in the name of Beauxbatons i did not expect to be competing with cheaters" she spat.

"Now how about we calm down and talk about this like rational adults i'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement" twinkles err Dumbledore reassured a with twinkle that would put any anime character to shame.

"The tasks were agreed upon BEFORE we even came to Hogwarts and they have no consumptions for fair play so why should Durmstrang" a gruff Karkaroff defended his actions.

Twinkles sighed. "I fear this is gonna be a long day" he mused.

* * *

"So they're changing all the tasks" a bushy haired girl asked.

"Well Hermione i believe they said there's just gonna be a single task that will take all year" a dark haired man replied.

"What do you mean 'you think' Harry" the now identified Hermione demanded.

Harry sheepishly ran his hand through his hair "Well i wasn't really paying attention Fleur was in exercise clothes when they called us up" his next thought was if Hermione always could turn that shade of pink.

* * *

"To all of you who came to watch the Triwizard-" "Tri-Cheater" Karkaroff sneered silently "-Tournament there has been a slight change of plans" Twinkles twinkled. These scrying mirrors will give no moment of privacy to our competitors to stigmy the chance of cheating." As he stared at the competitors each in front of their own white glowing wall they were told where doors.

Harry and Fleur shuffled nervously for different reasons.'Damn and I thought the pictures were bad' Harry thought. 'I hope they don't see my tail' Wormtail thought hiding under the bleachers. 'Damn i always did like voyeurism' Fleur thought with a blush.

"These 'doorways' will send them to the great beyond-" the students gasped "-of Vegas" hermione let out the breath she was holding in relief "-filled with eldritch horrors and this lovely muggle light agent called radiation that glows in the dark" *chuckles "muggles, what will they think of next."

The competitors minus Harry all nodded happily, Harry was racking his brain for the amount of radiation needed to kill a person. Then the eldritch horrors bit sank into each of their minds. Cedric had only a second to think if this was a bad idea before he and the others were pushed through the glowing doors in front of them into oblivion.


	2. War, War never changes

**I don't own Fallout New Vegas or Harry Potter they are created by Bethesda and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

 **Thanks for the constructive criticism sam i will try to make it more clear on who's talking .**

 **This isn't gonna be like New Vegas's leveling up system if they know how to do something it will just be harder at higher levels like skyrim there will be perks that they earn and have but it may not have too much influence on the story.**

When Fleur came to she realized she was tied up(and not in the fun way) she immediately took stock of her surrounding sand looked for her wasn't the first time she had been kidnapped, but this was the first time in a graveyard since an incident with a pissed off gabby a can of paint and her poor cat Mr. Snowball.

Benny was watching the blond haired girl with the intensity of a had never seen blonde hair that seems to shine even in the moonlight or such soft features on anything other than when his friend swank became a have just came from a vault he mused. A vault filled with snow? As fleur moaned the loss of her cat which had the effect of getting the other guys attention.

There were six of them five looked as if they where wearing a uniform and the last was wearing a distasteful checkered suit. Her nose twitched from the dust in the air, one was digging a suspiciously rectangle hole. 'Hah' she thought bet you wish you had magic. Before looking at herself "*Gasp* my clothes and you put this monstrosity on me i demand to know where is my uniform" Fleur growled.

"So she's awake" benny said and moved to continue before.

"So it has a terrible fashion sense" Fleur insulted. "Hey listen here you little bint you don't go bagging on the suit, ya dig. This baby cost me an arm and a leg to get" Benny snarled.

Fleur continued "And absolutely no end of attractive girl too i bet, why i-." CRACK! The sound of a body falling was heard before dead silence seemed to seep in around everyone.

"Bury the bitch no one insults the suit" Benny continued. The others nodded and set to work.

* * *

Viktor was already up. Woke up minutes ago and glared at the surrounding people. Kahn he overheard the checkered one call them. 'It's a nice suit, just need a reason to take it' viktor mused he wasn't a thief but if its owner decided to attack him who was he to leave the suit to rot on his body.

"Glad he's already tied up looks like he could take a ranger with his bare hands" one of the khans remarked. "Who cares just do it already" another yelled.

"Look you great khans might kill someone without looking in there eyes, but i ain't a fink, dig" the checkered man explained. "You've made your last delivery kid."

He pulled out a stylized muggle wand he believe was called a gum and pointed it at him. 'I'll take that too if he attacks' Viktor mused 'better use a shield charm' before wandlessly casting on himself 'knew it would come in handy' he chuckled before tuning back into the man's last words.

"Truth is...the game was rigged from the start" Benny stated before firing his gun, tearing through the shield charm like it wasn't even there. Viktor dropped. Benny continued "Bury him and lets get going before someone investigates."

* * *

Cedric was a pretty sheltered child. He was sheltered at home with his parents, he was sheltered at Diagon alley with Tom the barman keeping kids out of Knockturn, and he was sheltered at Hogwarts in the Hufflepuff he wasn't stupid, He knew Harry would be in the competition even before his own name was called out. Poor boy has the absolute worst luck. So when Benny told him he made his last delivery he seen one too many movies with his muggleborn friend he acted.

"I haven't delivered anything" Cedric screamed. Silence seemed to go on forever and he maybe thought this was a bad idea.

Benny inquired "You weren't tasked by the Mojave Express to deliver this" he showed the platinum chip "to Mr. House in the New Vegas Strip."

"No" Cedric stammered hoping to get out of this unharmed. His hopes were dashed when Benny angrily stated "Then you tried to steal this nearly ruining my well thought out plan do you have any idea what you could have done" Before Cedric could even speak his innocence a shot rang out.

* * *

When Harry Potter came to his senses his first thought was it's just gonna be one of those days. Looking around he saw he was tied up in a graveyard and his wand was missing. 'Too creepy for my fanclub so that part of me should be safe' he thought realizing the checkered man was speaking he listened.

"fink,dig "Benny finished. "So can you guys let me go now" harry questioned. Benny continued "Sorry kid but it seems you made your last delivery" showing the platinum chip.

"And you took it" harry agreed "so let's just all go our separate ways."

"Sorry kid, no witnesses" before pulling out a Gold Pistol "From where you're standing it seems like a 18 karat run of bad is...the game was rigged from the start" CRACK! Harry's last thought was this is gonna leave a scar.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts the scrying mirrors all shut down one by one as each competitor was shot in the head. The noise level was intense as the students yelled, cried, and screamed for each of the champions. BANG! "SILENCE" Twinkles yelled.

"Now that we are all quiet i can continue to explain what is really going on. When the competitors are in a situation when they absolutely will die, they will be taken from that universe and brought back free of harm" Twinkles explained.

"But Harry and the others were just shot in the head even if they survive they will have massive brain damage that can permanently-"

Twinkles cut her off "Ms Granger magic can heal brain damage unless said damage was caused by magic, which it wasn't so all competitors can be healed. They should also be here in a couple days if they are incapable of feeding themselves.""The fact they are not all here shows how resilient our competitors really are" he Twinkled happily.

"Well," Draco Malfoy sneered "they are only muggle weapons so a real wizard wouldn't even be harmed by them that's why Grindelwald-."

"Unfortunately muggle weapons kill wizards better than spells do if they hit in the right place Mr Malfoy there is a reason we hid from them after all" twinkles chided. "In fact I've seen more wizards killed in the war with Grindelwald happen by muggle hands than wizard."

Malfoy quickly quieted but many of the durmstrang students left the Slytherin table and moved to the Hufflepuff table because they all knew Krums distaste for Grindelwald. Malfoy was already on a short stick and his open support for Grindelwald did more damage to Hogwarts reputation than Harry Potter's inclusion in the tournament. Many Slytherins were wishing they could leave the table too but house unity and all that trot.

* * *

 **Next chapter I will post what perks they have, they may have certain perks that simply mean another perk with just a unique name I will make note of the fallout perk that it can be traded with. Along with some actual unique perks if you read harry potter fanfic you may see some fanon and canon phrases.**


	3. Ain't That a Kick in the Head

**I don't own Fallout New Vegas or Harry Potter they are created by Bethesda and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

 **Now some perks you may notice are from mods i don't own those either like 'More Perks' by dree74 and Expanded Traits by Save-vs-DM found on nexusmods.**

 **All wizards Specials can go up to 20.**

Harry Potter Traits and Perks: **Four Eyes** (+1 Perception when you have glasses -1 without glasses) **Small Frame** (+1 Agility but limbs are more easily crippled) **Strange Luck** (Your luck tends to run in extremes +2 to luck but -8 Luck on chances of getting caught in bad situations) **'our a Wizard** (+1 perception and +2 Endurance) **Staying Alive** (+3 Luck in combat +2 DT) **Once Bitten, Twice Shy** (Poison Immunity) Parseltongue(Ladykiller:Unique dialogue options)

Fleur Delacour Traits and Perks: **Dainty** (-1 Strength +2 Agility) **_Hysteria-Veela_** (+4 Strength +2 Agility +2 Endurance Permanent -9 Charisma to anyone who sees this form -2 Perception -4 Intelligence +5DT +10 Charisma to Perverts who see this form) **'our a Wizard** (+1 perception and +2 Endurance) **Come Into My Parlor…** (Blackwidow: unique dialogue options) **...Said the Spider To The Fly** (Cherchez La Femme:Unique dialogue options if not around couples) _**Giggity-Veela**_ (Living Anatomy:you understand living creatures, it's why they die so quick +5% damage)

Viktor Krum Traits and Perks: **Superior Physique** (+1 to Strength, Agility, and Endurance but chems and stimpacks only work half as well for you) **Sturdy Frame** (+2 Strength -1 Agility) **'our a Wizard** (+1 Perception +2 Endurance) **As The Mountain** (Stonewall +5DT against melee attacks and can not be knocked down in combat) **Greased Lighting** (+ movement speed in all forms of travel ex. walking, running, flying brooms) **It's Dark Inside** (Bloody mess:+5% damage against everything that can die _and some that can't_ chance to cause enemies to explode)

Cedric Diggory Traits and Perks: **Toujours Pur** (The Black Blood Beacons, Purifier: 50% melee and unarmed damage against abominations) **Good Natured** (+10 to Barter and Medicine +5 to speech -5 all combat skills) _I did Plus 10 because cedric doesn't really know science or repair due to upbringing_ **'our a Wizard** (+1 Perception +2 Endurance) **Hufflepuff To The Core** (+1 Charisma +5 to all Charisma affected skills)

 _These perks may not have too much effect on the story but probably explain how they interact with the world._

* * *

Green eyes opened only to immediately close in pain. A small hiss escaping the owners mouth, if heard in parseltongue roughly translated to son of a bitch(Petunia couldn't punish with soap if said in a different language).

"Well you're awake how 'bout that" a kindly old man said. Harry got up quickly and nearly let whatever he ate last fight its way up his throat."Easy now don't want to get up to quickly you've been out a couple of days now" the voice continued "why don't you relax a bit, get your bearings."

Harry swallowed what he now knows is stomach acid. 'No need getting it everywhere' he thought and replied "That sounds good but I don't really know where I am and I'm a bit paranoid right now."

The voice chuckled "Well I can understand that I'm Doc Mitchell and welcome to Goodsprings." He continued "Now i had to go rooting around in your noggin to get all those bits of lead out. I'd say you look the same, healed up nicely, but you seem to got matching scars now."

"It's ok" harry stopped speaking for a moment then continued "I have it under good authority chicks dig scars." "So can I leave" he asked hopefully.

Doc Mitchell seemed to stare at him with that same freaky echo Madame Pomfrey gets when he tries to leave the hospital wing a wee bit(Read:upon waking) early. "Waking up in a after being injured pretty bad, must be common enough if you're willing to beat feet the moment you wake huh" he pondered. "How about we do a bit of tests (Harry's eye twitched) to get your bearing before I turn you loose, see if all your dogs are barking." "Why don't you walk over to that vigor testing machine over there"

"Er where and what now" Harry squinted around.

"Blind as a bat there son" he chuckled before shuffling over to a desk nearby and back "here may not work as well being my late wife's and all" before handing over a pair of glasses.

"Better than my old ones" Harry reassured.

"Probably due for a good house cleaning anyways" Doc mused "now that is the vigor tester right there."

 **With Bonuses S-4(Lightweight) P-4(Unsuspecting trout) E-(Flame Retardant) C-4(Peevish Librarian) I-6(Gifted) A-7(Knife Thrower) L-12(? See Mr. New Vegas Charisma)**

"Well would you look at that, with luck like yours I wouldn't be surprised if them bullets just jumped right back into the gun" Doc stopped before "more surprised you were in the situation to begin with."

"Luck can't work all the time" Harry mumbled.

"Well let's head over here, we know your vitals are good but that doesn't mean them bullets didn't leave you nuttier than bighorner droppings, sit on the couch and we'll get started." After sitting on the couches Doc started up the questions.

"Now I'm gonna say a couple of phrases and I want you to say the first thing that come to mind."

"Dog"(Sirius)"House"(shelter)"Night"(shroud)"Bandit"(steal)"Light"(Beam)"Mother"(Human shield).Doc Mitchell gave Harry a queer look "You know sometimes-" Harry cut him off "It's not like that err, well my mum died when I was one protecting me"

"And you remember it" the doc probed.

"Yea" Harry answered "she would have survived if she wasn't protecting me".

"So less craziness more survivor's guilt" he mumbled as he marked something down on his clipboard. "Now I'm gonna say a couple of statements and I want you to tell me whether or not if they are something you would say."

"Conflict just ain't in my nature"(I don't start it but I do end it pretty easily)"I ain't givin to others to rely on for support"(People I can trust yes, others not so much)"I'm always fixin to be the center of attention"(Definitely not)"I'm slow to embrace new ideas"(I can accept things pretty easily with proof)"I charge in to deal with my problems head on"(Preferably with a weapon)

"And that's all she wrote. I used to have a family history chart to fill out, but a darn gecko ate the thing." "Now how about i show you out" Doc got up and moved down a hallway.

"Now this was all you had on ya when you came in. "And take this" he handed harry a suit. "A bit big on you but I'm sure you'll grow into it, it's so the locals won't be picking on ya for lacking modesty." "I did look through your stuff looking for who might be next of kin" the doc admitted.

"Ah was there by any chance there was a wa, er stick with my stuff" Harry inquired searching through everything Doc gave him.

"Sorry son just what's there, but there might be more at the graveyard where they found you at" Doc Mitchell replied.

"Thanks for patching me up then Doc"

"No problem it's what I'm here for after you're gonna go back out there you should speak to Sunny about surviving in the wasteland. This should help you chances as well" handing Harry a 9mm pistol."And try not to get killed anymore."he joked before heading back through the hallway.

Harry turned staring at the door before pulling it open and stepping outside.

* * *

"Huh you're awake how about that" he hears and, he smells a lot of dust it makes him sneeze. Which scares him enough to jump out of the warmness and onto the floor "oof" he says.

"Easy there you've been out a couple of days" the old man stated

"Is that a lot" Cedric asked, confusion clear in his eyes. The old man stared then his eyes jumped to the scar on Cedric's brow.

"How about we head over to that vigor tester machine over there and see what the damage is" he told in low tones. Helping Cedric up he led him over to the machine "now just place your hand here and."

 **Massive Brain damage detected-6I +6L**

 **With Bonuses S-6(Barrel chested) P-8(Monocled Falcon) E-8(Flame Retardant) C-6(Cheery Salesman) I-1(Sub-Brick) A-7(Knife Thrower) L-8(Leprechauns Foot)**

"I'm sorry son I tried my best but i guess i missed a spot fixing you up" he apologized. "Why don't we head over to...Hey! Where did you go?" Checking around he noticed a hat missing on the coat rack and the front door wide open. "Darn, poor boys gonna get himself killed. Oh well, not my problem anymore" before closing his door and heading back inside. If asked he'd swear up and down that he heard a voice yell "I'm a vampire."

* * *

Krum woke up pissed his strongest shield charm broken like the damn Chudley Cannons against 7 five year olds(1980 tourney second ring match 2). He wasn't one to be so gruff regardless of how he looked, but a pissed off Viktor is a determined one.

"So your" was all he heard before he was already halfway towards the door."Hey wait" was next as he tried to grab a large wand that was coming out of the vigor tester wand dispenser (At least that was what he thought it said he was kinda in a rush.)

 **With Bonuses S-9(Doomsday Pecs) P-7(Big-Eyed Tiger) E-13(? See Mr. New Vegas) C-3(Creepy Undertaker) I-5(Knowledgeable) A-7(Knife Thrower) L-5(Coin Flip)**

Dropping the glued wand he picked up the weird javelin before walking out the front door.

"Where are you going damn it, and why are you taking my crutch" the now identified mustache demanded.

"Weapon" Viktor stated "And to get my suit" he finished before walking out nearly naked.

"AND YOUR CLOTHES" mustache yelled out.

"Not till I get my suit" Viktor yelled back, heading out into the vast wasteland ahead.

* * *

A well maintained eyebrow twitched before a voice rang out. "How about that you're awake." The eyebrow twitched again.

"How long were you waiting there watching me for" the newly awoken Fleur inquired.

"Longer than I really like to admit" he answered. "That's probably the seventh time I told you that, but it makes the patients think I'm omnipresent. Makes them tell me more of their concerns if I seem that way"

"You deviously cunning man, take me now" Fleur offered while spreading her body over the bed.

"Now when my wife died I told her my intimate life would follow her" he remarked.

"You poor faithful god" she cried.

"Why don't you walk over to that vigor tester machine over there. Make sure your vitals are all good" he proposed.

Fleur seemed to flow upwards before sashaying over to the machine.

 **With Bonuses S-3(Doughy Baby) P-5(Wary Trout) E-6(Hardy) C-10(Cult Leader) I-7(Smartypants) A-9(Acrobatic Marvel) L-4(Spilled Salt)**

About 5 minutes later Doc Mitchell pulls out a syringe and stabs Fleur with it. Injecting its contents into her "Well you weren't exactly supposed to use your mouth for that. Them bullets didn't affect your charm none, but your dogs ain't all barking that's for sure."

"And was that supposed to destroy the rest of my resistance" Fleur gasped in fake horror.

"No it was a booster so you don't catch anything from the vigor tester. That thing wasn't exactly clean, how about we head over to the living room to get your mental test done." He led her over to a couple of couches."Now I'm gonna say a couple of words and I want you to say the first thing to come into your head."

"Dog"(Style)"House"(Bedroom)"Dark"(Naughty)"Bandit"(Seduce)"Light"(Watch)"Mother"(Future)

"And that's all she wrote, thank god" he sighed in relief "why don't I show you the way OUT"

"Here this was all you had on you when you came in. And take this" handing Fleur a vault suit. "It used to be my wife's, you're a bit more...gifted than her but it should fit just fine"

"Is there any way I could thank you" she whispered huskily with a wink.

"Yes, get the hell out of my Fucking house" Doc said before slamming the door in her face.

Fleur giggled "Called it" before seeing a robot with a cowboy hat and face on a screen.

"Bet I can make it fluster it 10 minutes" she murmured. As she headed toward it she heard another voice chime in "No less than 15."

* * *

Four different Doc Mitchell's from four different universes all mused on the unique character that left their houses today. All four turned off the lights starting in the makeshift infirmary. Stopping at the vigor tester; two patted it in a job well done, one checked for damage, and one sanitised it quite thoroughly. Satisfied with what they did each headed to the living room checking the mental tests. All thought one thing 'Damn geckos'. Continuing to the hallway they looked to place on the shelf that once held a authentic Robco Pipboy 3000. Two mused how easy it was to give up the once prized possession, maybe it was time for it to move on they reasoned. Two stared at the empty space and wondered when the characters had the time to steal it, and realized they don't really care that it's gone even if it was their last memory of her.

All four turned off the bathroom, kitchen, and final hallways lights and retired to their room. All four sat on the bed before realizing they didn't get the name of their patients, all four mused until they all decided on 'courier'. If he didn't give a name, claiming omnipresence of his patients wouldn't work, so he decided to tell everyone the patients did not remember their name at the time. They nodded and as one laid on the bed each placing a hand on the pillow they never used before trailing down to the side they never take.

Three years they decided. Three more years of saving lives before following her. Three more years and he'll be playing catch up all over again. Three more years and he can see her again. All four smiled softly.

 **Got a little teary writing the end. I forgot to give the couriers their Pipboy's and their names so I decided on Doc Mitchell's part, but didn't plan for it to be that sad.**


	4. Goodsprings

**I don't own Fallout New Vegas or Harry Potter they are created by Bethesda and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

 **Now some perks you may notice are from mods i don't own those either like 'More Perks' by dree74 and Expanded Traits by Save-vs-DM found on nexusmods.**

* * *

Cedric was excited. His new toy fit on his leg and a whole bunch of knobs and buttons to play with. On top of that the glowy part was Yellow! His favorite color. Playing with the buttons did something and sounds started coming out of it. He may not be as smart as he used to be, but maybe Johnny Guitar can help him. He heard there wasn't a man like the guy.

Nodding to himself he tried to remember his name. It started with a c and had six letters. Cullen was that his name? And he was a fairy. No, he wasn't a fairy didn't have the wings. Wait a vampire. He checked himself pale, naked, sparkly. Vampire, Cedric nodded.

Walking past a blue robot that rolled along he wondered if he was forgetting something. *Growl* Oh yea he's hungry. Smiling to himself he walked into the nearest building.

Chet was a simple man at his base didn't really care for much but himself. And his money of course can't forget that. He takes pride in the fact he can squeeze every little cap from a person. He has a knack for lightening people's loads a lot more than his budget should allow.

When he saw a man walk in like he owned the place. He first thought it was one of those damn New Vegas types. The second was surprise as the pale nearly naked man walked up to him and asked for a glass of blood.

"...so do you" Cedric asked "I'm kind of hungry. Oh where are my manners I'm Cedric." Bringing his hand out to shake.

Chet stared at the hand offered and inched toward the Caravan Shotgun he kept behind the counter. Cedric noticed his reluctance and glared at the man.

"Oh" Cedric hissed "I didn't know I was dealing with a racist"

Chet froze "A racist" he questioned. 'Never been called that before' he thought. Before a fist was introduced to his face.

Cedric jumped over the counter before grabbing a vial filled with red and ran out of the shop.

Holding his face Chet looked around his shop. Noticing that the container of nightstalker blood was gone. "Damn that cost me 30 caps" he mumbled as he dressed the wound. No need to trouble the Doc over something this small. 'Or pay' a small part of his mind chimed in.

Running in a unspecified direction, downing the vial of nightstalker blood like a alcoholic that found a shot of whiskey, Cedric found a blast ended skrewt. Except it wasn't on fire and had some beady eyes. Getting into a staring contest with the thing netted him a claw to the face. Deciding he will get revenge in the future(and afraid the thing might kill him) he turned and ran back to the town.

Scorpio the radscorpion (his brothers got the cooler names) chitted intensely it smelled belly crawler(snake) on that two legger(human). Ever since the belly crawler mixed with the speed packs(canines) they were a delicacy of the highest order. It may even be enough to net him a clutch with Sally the radscorpion. Quickly chasing the fleeing prey and with a terrifying chitter he thought 'Life is good'.

Easy Pete has done a lot in his time as a prospector. Almost too much for one man in a single lifetime. In order to not melt some poor man's mind with the stories he could tell like he did poor No Bark, he doesn't speak much. When he seen a naked man running away from a pretty pissed off radscorpion he boasted "Did the same to a deathclaw once." Sunny Smiles who was sitting next to him looked to the nearly naked Cedric and back to Easy Pete slowly scooted away from the man while cheyenne whimpered in fear.

Joe Cobb who was lurking around overheard the one sided conversation decided he wasn't gonna threaten Goodsprings. No way he was getting on the bad side of a guy who might have ****** a deathclaw.

* * *

"Why won't you fluster" Fleur sighed.

Victor happily replied "Well missy I only got one mistress and her name is Justice." He stopped "And I turned off attraction protocols the moment my sensor got the look in your eyes."

Fleur sighed again "Damn you" before a redheaded woman walked up to the two.

"Hi, Im Kate new to the Vegas area and…" she stopped and stared at Victor before stars entered her eyes. "Authentic working Robco Securitron" she whispered almost reverently. "Who owns you"

"Now looky here missy ain't no one owns Victor but Mr. House" Victor corrected his screen flashing to a angry hardened version of the cowboy before going back to the normal happy face.

Kate tisked before saying " **haxx'd 6r0** "

Victor froze whirling noises and clicks were heard before saying " Ready for orders"

Turning to Fluer, Kate continued "It's a good thing I came along. The thing was already nearly free of its coding. I mean you could have 'died' before…"

Fleur wordlessly handed her a bag of caps she 'acquired' from Doc Mitchell.

"Thirdy caps? Are you insinuating I did a shoddy job" Kate began.

"No, but it's all I have except the clothes on my back" Fleur protested "You wouldn't let me walk around where any vile monster could see me at my most vulnerable."

Kate sighed "Ok, but only this once"

"I could pay you in other ways tell me are you a natural..."

"Yes, I'm a natural at robotics hahaha" Kate interrupted "I'll be going now"

"Thank you for fixing my robot though" Fleur continued. Pressing buttons on the watch she was carrying. "Come along Victor." The robot followed behind silently. Standing there for a moment Kate wondered if it was her robot after all, but hearing a jingle from the bag she got just happened to put her mind at ease. "Welp, not my problem."

Hearing explosions coming from the direction that the two left in she thought 'Well better get the hell out of dodge quick.' Before an black arm in blue sleeve fell right in front of her. "Awe shit" she blurted "it's like Junktown all over again."

* * *

Four cazadors where hanging out in their normal chill spot. It was the perfect area, they were out of sight of their parents close enough to the easy meals that sometimes appears on the hill. And not to far away from the damn radscorpions to mess with. Their names where Eric, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.

"Im seriously, you guys" Eric started "If you do a very ancient and mysterious dance at this place the gods give you free food."

"Shut it Bloatfly you're just trying to get us to do a stupid dance so you can make fun of us later" Kyle ranted.

"But guys it's really truuee" Eric whined. "I vote that Kenny shall do it"

"Mhff mfff mhhhf mfhhh" Kenny claimed.

"Awe sick dude thats for stabbing people" Stan gasped.

"And do you want that sort of deviant not dancing for our amusement" Eric continued. Kyle looked to Stan and nodded to each other. 10 minutes later Kenny was flying around in circles underneath the cliff. "Cewl cewl he looks like an idiot" He snickered. "Keep going Kenny!"

Viktor was quick, Viktor was swift, until he fell over the graveyard cliff. Landing on what could only bee the cazadors… skull. Quickly getting up and checking on his weapon showed it was broken in half straight down the middle long ways. He looked up to stare at the largest bugs he has ever seen in his life.

"Oh my god they killed kenny" one buzzed. "You bastard" the other buzzed in reply. Unfortunately Viktor didn't take any classes on creatures or this might have ended differently. You know, as in not poisoned with enough cazador venom to down a deathclaw. Viktor retaliated with two jabs of his broken weapon imbedding themselves into two of his attackers, but not having a weapon to fight the biggest one quickly backed away.

The surviving cazador known as Eric saw an easy meal and hurried after. Starting a race back towards Goodsprings in a heart pounding chase of about 40 feet before the cazador gave up. As it left, it buzzed "Screw you guy, I'm going home"

Viktor was on his last legs, the venom was slowly coursing through his veins. Thanks to his hardy constitution he still alive but he can feel himself getting weaker.

"Well howdy partner" a voice cut through the encompassing darkness " and might i say you are looking worse than a turkey on thanksgiving."

"That doesn't make any sense" Viktor laughed hysterically before passing out in the middle of the road.

"Well, shucks" the voice said "This blows harder than a pr…"

* * *

Harry was looked all around the graveyard and still no wand. He even dug up all the surrounding graves(Netted himself a good amount of caps too) but still no wand. Harry was a man of science...magic didn't exist until some crazy giant of a man(The nicest man he met) attacked his uncle(His favorite type of person, the attacker not the uncle) told him he was a wizard. He still didn't really believe it, he knew it was advanced technology that cannot be replicated by the muggles(normal people) and that the wizards(Were they illuminati?) need wands to use their 'magic'.

When suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere. But as stated before he was a man of science and admitted to himself he may just have blinked longer than usual. He was see through like the Hogwarts 'Ghosts' and was floating in front of him.

"Harry" the hologram rasped "the magic was in you all along ooOOoohh" he thought on the holograms words before stopping in place. Waving his hand the graveyard returned to its seemingly untouched base.

Harry froze before thinking of the ways this could happen.

The wand was the 'magic' maker right? Or was it a genetic quirk like on the x-men movies( the science wasn't exactly completely sound but it was science). Or was the energy a form of chakra?

He slowly placed his fingers in a cross before yelling "shadow clone jutsu"... nothing happened for a second before.

"Hahaha look at the freaking nerd hahah" a group of six men each wearing blue with the letters NCRCF on them. "Let's put the the asshole out of his misery, yea" another yelled. "Never gets old when something blows up" another mentioned. "Yea everyone knows the technique works best for a jinchuriki due to the high chakra cost of the technique, it probably would have worked better had he used a less intensive technique like the bushin" the others stopped and stared at the powder ganger that just schooled the kid."Err I mean, You eye balling me"

Harry sighed wondering what the powers he has could be. Absentmindedly pointing toward the group and yelling "Bombarda Maxima". As it rained red Harry didn't notice the wide eyed legionary spy who saw the whole thing. Nor did he hear the spy whisper "Mars walks among us" before the legionnaire ran back to base camp.


End file.
